


Giving In

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae wants to sleep with Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn't want to give in. But he's got an idea to get Jongdae off his back for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

“I want to suck your toes.”

“What the fuck? Jongdae, leave me alone!”

“My dick is attracted to your ass!”

“For the last time, leave me alone! I hate that we live together!”

“Baekhyun, it’s not rocket science! Just have sex with me!”

Baekhyun angrily screams, stomping through the EXO dorm, ignoring the other members staring at the pair of them with judging eyes. EXO-M is currently in Korea and sharing the dorm with EXO-K, and every time Baekhyun wants to rip his hair out, all because of a certain member always trying to get into his pants.

“Jongdae, please for the love of all that is holy, I don’t want to argue with you anymore. Just leave me alone. I don’t want to have sex with you because you’re my teammate. My coworker. That’s it,” Baekhyun states coldly after regaining control over his fury, and rushes to his room he shares with Chanyeol and Yixing.

Not surprisingly, Chanyeol is there mindlessly fingering the strings of his guitar, creating a mellow tune. The taller male glances in Baekhyun’s direction when the older slams the door shut with an aggravated huff.

“Chen issues again?” he guesses aloud, watching Baekhyun collapse on the bed.

“Isn’t it always?” Baekhyun says, glaring at the ceiling. “I mean, why doesn’t he just get it? I don’t want to do that with him, period.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “He doesn’t know when to quit, he’s always been like that. I mean, with what he’s feeling, I don’t blame him for always trying to jump you—”

“Oh god, please not you too, Park.”

“—what? You’re attractive, everyone can see it. We all are. It’s not our fault. But in all seriousness, he does need to get his head on straight.”

Baekhyun sighs, feeling too tired to think anymore. As much as he loves the M members, he wishes they would return to China soon. Or just Jongdae, he can leave and the other members can stay. Baekhyun just needs the problem to disappear.

And then Baekhyun realizes just how terrible that thought sounds, and he hopes he isn’t turning into the type of assholes he hates.

And then Baekhyun is thinking again, no matter how much against it he is.

Jongdae is sings well and he’s got a great sense of humor. It’s debatable that Jongdae is attractive as well, though not as good looking as the other members, but he’s not bad. His cheekbones probably make up for what’s missing. Or is it his eyes?

And then Baekhyun is thinking about his tongue and he’s wondering if he’s any good with it—

“Maybe I should just sleep with him,” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out, causing Chanyeol to nearly fall off his own bed in shock.

“Are you serious?” Chanyeol asks incredulously, not believing his ears. “You complain about him all the time, but you’re going to just give in?”

Baekhyun rolls onto his side so that he’s facing his roommate, propping his head on his arm.

“Do you think he’ll stop pestering me if I just…let him have me?”

Chanyeol looks uncomfortable, not sure what to make of Baekhyun’s idea. He’s never done that sort of thing with anyone before, he’s definitely one of the more innocent members, and he’s not sure what advice to give his friend.

“…Do you think it’s wise to sleep with him?” he finds himself asking. “I mean, we’re all coworkers here. If you two slept together, how would that affect our team?”

“…But you have to admit, it is convenient Jongdae and I are in different subgroups. He’s only in Korea for about half the year or less. We’re always working, so we really wouldn’t have to see each other much. And if he gets what he wants, maybe he’ll finally become disinterested and give up,” Baekhyun adds because that an important detail, and Chanyeol’s got to admit he has a point.

Either way, this plan could succeed perfectly or fail miserably.

Chanyeol groans loudly in frustration, setting his guitar down and crawling under the covers of his bed, throwing the pillow of his head.

“I don’t care, do what you want! If you decide to sleep with him, just don’t do it in this room! I can’t talk about something embarrassing as this!”

Baekhyun can’t help but tease the innocent giant, a huge smirk making its way to his face.

“Aw, you’re such a child.”

“Hush, I’m trying to sleep, hyung!”

The next day, half the group is at a radio schedule while the other half are stuck at home waiting the fans outside to dissipate so they can leave for a show recording. It’s rather boring and there’s not much to do, so Baekhyun lounges on the sofa with Jongin and Tao while watching TV. The other three members are snacking in the kitchen. Baekhyun, despite his boredom, is grateful that it’s relatively quiet and it’s because Jongdae isn’t here.

Baekhyun still hasn’t decided what he wants to do quite yet. While an easy lay isn’t necessarily a bad thing and it’s a way to relieve stress, he isn’t sure he wants to push the boundaries with his coworker. It isn’t right to sleep with someone you work with, but on the other hand, maybe Jongdae will quit bothering him after they do it.

It’s not exactly complex, the situation, but it’s sure annoying as hell.

Baekhyun looks to Jongin and Tao, who are both watching the television intently, and works up the nerve to say something.

“Can I ask you both a question?” Baekhyun asks, hoping the two younger men would pay attention to him to help him out, but he receives no such response. They just continue to stare at the screen.

Wow, they like they care so much, Baekhyun thinks bitterly. He sighs before deciding to ask right there.

“Guys, would it affect you if I slept with a member of our group?”

Apparently the question was shocking enough that both members swing their heads at lightning speed—Baekhyun wonders if it was painful—to stare at their bandmate with appalled expressions.

“I’m sorry, but what?” Jongin squeaks, not totally if he heard his hyung correctly.

Tao is just gaping, probably thinking the same thing as Jongin.

Baekhyun slinks slightly in the sofa and looks at the pair, feeling conflicted.

“I want to know how you would feel if I slept with a member of our band.”

Tao clears his throat, wondering how he’s not literally dying in the suffocating amount of awkward that’s filled with room with a single question.

“Um…,” Jongin starts, not really sure how to put anything into words at this point. “I-I don’t know. It’s strange, I guess…”

“Yeah,” Tao agrees, finally having found his voice. “We see each other a lot so things might get a little weird. I guess I wouldn’t have that much of a problem with it, just as long as it’s not me—no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Is this about Jongdae-hyung?” Jongin then asks, recalling the pair’s disagreement the night prior. Jongin knows Jongdae’s astounding perseverance of the topic, but he had the impression that Baekhyun had no such interest of giving in to the crazy idea. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with…that?”

“I don’t!” Baekhyun exclaims, feeling annoyed just thinking about it. “But last night I had a thought—if I just give in and sleep with him, he might leave me alone after that because he got what he wanted. Doesn’t that make sense?”

Jongin bites his lip. “I guess so, but…”

“But as the same time, not really,” Tao finishes for Jongin, thinking the same thing.

Baekhyun sighs. “What should I do?”

Jongin groans before returning his attention to the TV. “I don’t care, but don’t you dare tell me any details if you do decide to go along with it.”

“Same here,” Tao quickly adds, already tired of this strange conversation.

Baekhyun is left once again to figure it out. He’s irritated because he wants an answer to his predicament, but he doesn’t want to think about it. He hates using his brain. So he decides to just do that.

He’s not going to use his brain.

 

 

It’s late in the night—around three in the morning—and EXO had finished filming the show recording. They don’t have another schedule until eight in the evening, so they have time to kill and catch up on sleep.

Half the members decide to do just that and return to the dorm, nearly dead on their feet while everyone else goes out to do something fun because they deserve that at least. Baekhyun overhears Lu Han, Minseok and Yixing talking about a late-night soccer game in the park, and he hears something about Kyungsoo wanting to be dropped off at a movie theater, so that means it’s just him and Jongdae not returning to the dorms.

Nearly everyone—band members, managers, and other stray workers—have left the studio already, but Jongdae is still in the changing rooms alone. He’s changing out of stage clothes, clearly, and is going to change into more comfortable clothes.

That is, if Baekhyun lets him even get that far.

Baekhyun sneaks into the changing room, careful not to let anyone see him. The room is dimly lit to save energy this late at night, and Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s bare back and pulling off the studded jeans that accentuates his thighs.

As quietly as he can, Baekhyun turns the lock on the door behind him, ensuring no one is going to come in unwanted.

Jongdae however, hears the click of the lock and whips his body around with panicked eyes.

“Shit, Baekhyun,” Jongdae curses, placing his hand to his chest as if to slow down the rate of his fast beating heart. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologizes, but he doesn’t mean it. Honestly, he feels like bursting into laughter, but that would completely ruin his plan. “Um, I just came in here to see what you were doing.”

Jongdae quirks a brow at the other before motioning to the clothes around him, and just the room in general. “Well, I was changing.”

Baekhyun nods quickly because he knows that, but he didn’t realize how stupid he sounded just now.

Of course.

“…I realize that.”

Jongdae looks at the door behind the other man. “I want to know why you’re locking the door though. You’re already changed it seems.”

Baekhyun looks down at himself, because yes, he did already changed. He’s wearing his ratting pants that have an orange soda stain on them.

He looks back up Jongdae who’s still staring at him.

And just like that, Baekhyun immediately regrets his decision to corner his bandmate. He’s nervous, he can practically hear his body pumping blood in his ears, and he can feel sweat starting to accumulate on his back and forehead.

“Um…well, there’s a reason for that,” he manages to say, not sure how he wants to go about this. He probably should have given this more thought.

One thing is for certain though. He can’t back down now. He needs to go through with his plan, for the sake of his freedom.

“Uh-huh,” Jongdae hums as he resumes peeling off his clothing, only more slowly this time. Baekhyun just wants to scream at the other to just step out of those blasted pants because it’s clear Jongdae’s doing it on purpose now.

Baekhyun looks into Jongdae’s flashing eyes for merely a second before he understands.

Jongdae’s caught onto him.

“I’m sure your reason is good,” Jongdae continues on as he brings a hand to tussle his styled hair and—wow, that’s a good look on him, Baekhyun thinks to himself, admiring the messy look. Jongdae takes a single step forward, ignoring Baekhyun’s quivering feet. “But I have a matter I need to settle with you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t look away from Jongdae’s approaching form, and he almost thinks there something wrong with himself because he doesn’t try to back away. He just lets Jongdae advance on him.

“A-And that would be?” Baekhyun asks, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. Jongdae’s now only inches away from him and the gap starting to close.

Jongdae’s tongue flicks over his lips rather reductively, staring at Baekhyun with smoldering eyes.

“I don’t think you realize just how you make me feel,” Jongdae says, staring at Baekhyun almost like he’s glaring at the other, like there’s this underlining of anger threatening to boil over.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to admit to himself that he might be a little scared of the way Jongdae’s looking at him.

“And how is that?” Baekhyun then asks, his voice dipping into a whisper when he realized just how close Jongdae is. He can’t even see the other’s chest without moving his head, and Jongdae’s eyes are almost level with his now, and his face—

“Shall I show you?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even have a second before Jongdae pounces on him, closing the distance between their lips, and is grabbing Baekhyun’s arms tightly. Baekhyun jerks, startled and trying to move away, but the kiss is keeping him from doing so because it is not how he thought it would be.

It’s very different.

It’s actually not so bad.

Baekhyun is going to beat himself up later on because he’s not pulling away like he thought he would. Instead, he’s now kissing Jongdae back with just as much force, their lips becoming wet and hands grabbing at one another.

Jongdae is licking at his lips and Baekhyun doesn’t think twice before he’s opening his mouth allowing Jongdae to enter. Their tongues make contact and the both of them moan at the sensation. The muscles swirl around, massaging one another as they explore the wet caverns, and wow—Baekhyun was right. Jongdae certainly know how to work his mouth.

Jongdae’s hands fly to Baekhyun shirt, slipping underneath the fabric to caress the hidden, smooth skin he’s been craving for. Baekhyun feels so soft all over and he wants more.

Soon enough, the two separate their mouths gasping for air. Jongdae takes advantage of the situation, pulling Baekhyun’s shirt over his head before attaching his lips to Baekhyun’s inviting neck, grazing his teeth along the skin. Baekhyun shivers at the touches and the air hitting his exposed body, but is roaming his hands all over Jongdae’s body as well.

Jongdae is looking much better than he would and he’s pleasantly—or unpleasantly—surprised.

Baekhyun bites his lips to hold in the noises that threaten to escape his lips when Jongdae nips at his collarbone. Jongdae smirks when he feels the raised bumps along Baekhyun’s arms.

“You’re very sensitive here, aren’t you?” he teases the K-vocalist, finding pleasure in watching Baekhyun struggling to be quiet.

Baekhyun’s glaring at him in annoyance and it’s even more of a turn-on.

Jongdae then decides to unbutton Baekhyun’s jeans and slides them down Baekhyun’s legs, eyes hungrily at the tent formed in the other’s underwear. He’s delighted to know Baekhyun’s eager for more.

Baekhyun then grabs Jongdae’s arm and pulls him to the small couch at the side of the room, pushing Jongdae down on the furniture before climbing onto his lap. Jongdae lets loose a low growl at the action, because shit, he never guessed Baekhyun to be so forward.

Baekhyun’s then pushing Jongdae’s shoulders back so he can reach his neck down, flicking his tongue against Jongdae’s erecting nipples. Jongdae’s breath hitches at the feeling, hands grasping at Baekhyun’s hips to steady him. He rubs himself upwards against Baekhyun clothes erection and both men are hissing at the sensation.

“Shit,” Baekhyun gasps as he plays with Jongdae’s nipples with his fingers.

Jongdae’s eyes are flashing in hunger for more sexual pleasure as he does the action once more. “Fuck, Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun leans his head back when Jongdae rubs their hips together again and again—and fuck, it’s been a while since he’s felt this good. Every place Jongdae had touched him, his skin feels like it’s on fire and he just needs more.

And then suddenly, Baekhyun’s on his back on the couch and he barely registers his underwear is being pulled off until he feels Jongdae’s lips brushing against his exposed length, “Shit!”

Baekhyun looks down with wide eyes just in time to see Jongdae taking him into his mouth, wet lips sliding down his shaft causing Baekhyun whimper loudly. He reaches down to hold Jongdae’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh.

He watches, body practically shaking, as Jongdae’s head bobs up and down his swelled length, gasping every time teeth graze against the sensitive organ. Jongdae even grasps Baekhyun legs from underneath to hold him still and to get a better angle, sucking the other’s shaft eagerly. He’s enjoying the bitter taste that’s in his mouth while he pleases himself with a free hand, fingers adding just the right amount of pleasure to his own erection.

“J-Jongdae,” Baekhyun pants after a while, eyes staring pleadingly down south to where Jongdae is settled on the couch. “I-I’m close.”

Jongdae doesn’t stop until Baekhyun is nearly sobbing because no, he doesn’t want to cum just yet! He hasn’t had enough yet! With a pop, Jongdae releases Baekhyun from his mouth and is off the couch, dashing to his small bag he placed on the counter, leaving Baekhyun to stare after him with hungry eyes.

Jongdae retrieves a small bottle of lube and a foil packet in his hands before returning his attention to Baekhyun, who’s sweating more in anticipation. “How badly do you want this?”

Baekhyun nearly sobs, “Fuck, badly! Jongdae, please!”

Jongdae smirks as he pops open the bottle of lube. “I want to do it,” he says, handing the bottle to Baekhyun and eyeing the small hole he’s so hungry for.

Baekhyun whines, shaking his head, but with a hard look, he gives in and takes the lube. He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching down to touch his hole, easily slipping in a single finger. Jongdae backs away so he can get a better look, reaching his own hand down to continue touching his painful, throbbing member.

Baekhyun’s slipping his finger in and out of him at a slow pace, lips pouting at the weird feeling. He adds another digit, grimacing slightly at the increased discomfort but continues to work the tight ring of muscles. Jongdae tells him to add a third and he listens obediently, pumping his three fingers in and out of him repeatedly until his brushes against a certain spot inside him that causes him to gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Jongdae gets it immediately and rips open the foil wrapper before placing the elastic over his hardened appendage and adding the sticky lube over it.

Jongdae moves closer, settling himself in between Baekhyun’s legs before positioning his hardness at the entrance of Baekhyun welcoming hole where the other’s fingers had once been.

“I’m entering,” Jongdae mutters before slipping his organ inside his bandmate, groans erupting from the both of them as Jongdae pushes in further. Baekhyun’s hands are thrown around Jongdae’s neck pulling him closer as they become one entity.

Baekhyun is feeling sore already by the time Jongdae is completely inside him as they’ve barely done anything. It’s been a while since Baekhyun has been this way with anyone, but he needs more now and he doesn’t care if it hurts because he just needs more.

“M-Move,” Baekhyun commands, bucking his hips upwards and Jongdae begins moving at a slow pace so Baekhyun can still adjust. Baekhyun moans as Jongdae slides in and out of him, and he can feel himself starting to lose it at that moment.

It’s when Jongdae starts moving at a faster pace when Baekhyun can feel himself going crazy, writhing on the small couch as Jongdae thrusts at just the right spot, and hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun exclaims, his mind becoming hazy and his vision blurring at the overpowering sensations overwhelming his body and mind. “More, right there! Fuck, Jongdae!”

“Like that, Baek? Do you like the way I feel inside you?” Jongdae grunts as he rocks his hips into his friend harder, feeling even more aroused when the resonating sounds of their skin slapping together reaches his eyes. This, it’s like music to him—and erotic tune made only for him and he feels so close himself. 

“Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Baekhyun screeches, raking his nails down Jongdae’s back when he feels his cock twitch more and more. “I wanna cum, Jongdae!”

Jongdae reached down in between them, taking Baekhyun’s member into his hand and pumping the hard cock as they rock their bodies together. Baekhyun’s a whining mess underneath Jongdae and the M-vocalist thinks he might lose it right there.

It only takes a few moments of perfectly aimed thrusts until Baekhyun is releasing himself onto their stomach, throwing his head back onto the couch with a strangled cry. Jongdae quickly follows, erratically sliding in and out of Baekhyun until he cums in the condom, collapsing onto the other in exhaustion.

The two lie there, sticky and sweaty, on the couch reveling in their high for several long moments. They weren’t sure how long they were there for, panting for air and subconsciously caressing each other’s slick bodies, but after a while they could feel themselves shivering from the cool down.

Baekhyun finally looked up at Jongdae with searching eyes, who was staring back down on him with the same expression, his face uncommonly serious. On a whim, Jongdae leaned down to close the gap between their lips for a second time that night, only this time there was not sexual urgency rushing them.

And this time, Baekhyun felt something a little different than from the first time. The simple touch of their lips sent electrifying shocks throughout his body and Baekhyun didn’t want to pull away.

This was an unexpected outcome, the singer thinks to himself when Jongdae pulls away.

There’s something strange in the other’s eyes he can’t quite pinpoint, but he knows one thing for sure.

His plan was a failure.

 

 

It’s seven in the morning when all the EXO members are actually in the same dorm for the first time that day. Only a few of the members are awake and watching cartoons in the living room when Jongdae and Baekhyun slip into the dorm together. Their clothes and hair are disheveled and it doesn’t take a genius for everyone present to know what they’ve up to.

Coincidentally, Chanyeol is one of the awake members among the others on the couch, and he immediately scrunches his face upon seeing his roommate and other teammate.

“Gross, you actually did it, Baekhyun?” he nearly gags, looking disgusted when Baekhyun’s face turns pink in a flush.

“Shuddup, Chanyeol,” he growls before storming—more like limping—down the hall and into the bathroom, leaving Jongdae behind.

Jongdae is smiling proudly and everyone (Chanyeol, Lu Han, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon) aren’t quite sure what to think of the situation because things are different now.

“You two…Oh my god, did you really?” Kyungsoo ends up asking because he can hardly believe his coworkers—his friends—actually did the dead together.

Jongdae crosses his arm and stands up straighter before saying, “It was one hell of a night.”

Lu Han sticking his tongue out in disgust while Chanyeol buries his face into a pillow, hoping to smother himself to death. Junmyeon is the only one not seeming to care either way and simply tell the singer standing before him, “We’ll pretend it never happened as long as you don’t make it obvious to us. Just go to bed.”

Jongdae shrugs but leaves the room anyway, following the hall where Baekhyun went down and slips into the bathroom. Baekhyun is stripped of his clothes and is already standing underneath the spraying water of shower, and Jongdae can see the bite marks and bruises littering his body.

Jongdae feeling a little bad. It looks like it hurts.

Jongdae peels his own clothes off before slipping into the shower, wrapping his arms around the other man who relaxes into his embrace.

“I’m sleepy,” Baekhyun mumbles into Jongdae’s chest tiredly, rubbing his hands along the younger’s back, careful not to press too hard against the scratch marks.

“We can sleep in a little while,” Jongdae tells him. “Let’s get cleaned up first.”

Baekhyun pecks his lips against Jongdae’s cheek, hoping the abnormally beating of his heart in his chest isn’t noticeable to Jongdae.

“Sleep with me.”

“Didn’t we already do that though?” Jongdae teases him and Baekhyun whines in protest.

“Stop!” he complains, childishly shoving Jongdae’s laughing form. “You know what I meant!”

“I know, I know,” Jongdae gives in before pressing their lips together. “I’ll sleep with you when we’re cleaned. I don’t want to be away from you anyway.”

Baekhyun isn’t completely sure why his heart isn’t slowing down, but he’s got a faint idea. He almost hates that he knows what it might be, but he doesn’t want to give in. Not yet anyway.

He wasn’t supposed to give in.

Baekhyun is thinking about that plan he’d created and how badly it had backfired on him. He slept with Jongdae to get him on his back and that was supposed to be it.

Except now he knows he’s hooked, he’s addicted, and it’s all because of stupid Jongdae and his own stupidity.

However, despite being angry at himself for giving in, he doesn’t mind it so much when he feels Jongdae kiss him again.

He’s okay with this.


End file.
